


Now, It's Perfect

by thelonglostmarauder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, 15x20 coda, F/M, Fluff, M/M, The Winchester's Heaven, it hasnt even been a week, wow i miss this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonglostmarauder/pseuds/thelonglostmarauder
Summary: After the screen goes dark, a glimpse at Sam and Dean's perfect Heaven.Reunion of our favorite brothers, as well as some other important people in the Winchester's lives.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 27





	Now, It's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-- I really enjoyed the finale, so this is not a fix-it fic, just what happens after the screen goes dark.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean said while smiling, then turned around. It was Sam, but different from the Sam that he raised and knew on Earth. He had changed over the years. Dean wasn’t sure exactly how long it had been, but he hoped it was a long time. 

“Dean,” Sam replied, and soon enough Sam was being pulled into a hug. 

When they pulled away from each other, Dean kept his arm around his brother and led him to the side of the bridge. It was unlike anything Sam had ever seen. 

After taking in his surroundings, Sam finally broke the silence, “So, what’s the deal? I thought Heaven was reliving your greatest hits?”

“Well, according to Bobby, Jack and Cas made some changes,”

“Cas? So he’s not in the Empty?”

“No, apparently he’s here, but I haven’t seen him. I’ve prayed and tried to find him, but I haven’t had any luck yet,” 

Dean had never said much about Cas after he was taken, but Sam assumed that was just because of how Dean dealt with grief. But something was different. 

“Are you alright?” Sam asked. 

Dean bit his lip, “I never told you the whole story, about how Cas got taken. We were cornered by Billie, and there was no way out. Then, he told me about the deal he made with the Empty to save Jack. The Empty would take Cas, for good, but only after he reached a moment of true happiness. So he confessed he loved me, and I never got a chance to say it back.” 

“I’m so sorry, Dean.” 

“I’m just so scared he’s avoiding me. I don't want him to think I don't like him because of what he said,” 

“You really think Cas would think that?” 

“I don't know, man, why else wouldn’t he show?” Dean practically screamed. 

“That’s because I’ve been busy, watching over Sam,” Said a voice all too familiar. 

Sam and Dean hurried to turn around. 

Dean hesitantly stepped forward, “Cas, is that really you?”

Cas smiled, “Look, I understand if you’d prefer not to see me. I put you in a very awkward position, but at the time it was our only option-”

“Cas, please. You know I’ve never been good at… any of this stuff. I mean, it seems like the only times I can really express myself are when I pray to you or we’re facing imminent danger. But you thought you couldn’t have me?”

Castiel looked away, which happened to be at Sam, while he thought of how to reply, “I didn’t want to risk what we already had,” 

“Look, I never got to tell you before-” Dean cut himself off, “But I’m not going to waste any more time. I love you, too,” Castiel couldn’t respond before being pulled into a hug. Dean motions for Sam to join them, and he does without hesitation. 

“I missed you both so much,” Sam says. 

They finally pulled away from each other with everyone smiling, “You know, Heaven is supposed to be perfect, but it hasn’t been perfect until now,” Dean remarked. 

“So, Cas, are you able to see what’s happening on Earth?” Sam asked. 

“Yes, and Dean is doing just fine. A little lost at the moment, but he has family still with him,” Cas said, knowing exactly what Sam was curious about. 

“Yeah, that’s another thing, I can’t believe you named your only kid after me!” 

Sam laughed, “Yeah, I thought it was a way to honor you, or something, I don't know. In my defense, Eileen liked the idea too.” 

“Well, I guess that makes it a little better.”

“Is Eileen here?” 

“Yeah!” Dean says, “Get in, I’ll take you to her,” Sam and Dean make their way to the impala, but Cas hasn’t moved, “Cas, you coming?” 

“You want me to?” 

“Of course, man, it’s not Heaven if you’re not here with me,” 

Cas smiled and got into the impala with them. Dean turned on the radio, and it began playing  _ Peace of Mind  _ by Boston, “I love this radio, it always plays what you need to hear,” 

“You know, Jack restored all the angel’s wings, I could get us there much faster,” Cas pointed out. 

Dean turned around, “You got your wings back?” 

Cas smiled, “Yes, I’d show you, but they’d be a little cramped in here,”

“Well, driving is more fun anyways,” 

Castiel was quiet for most of the drive as Dean forced Sam to sing along with him. Dean had spent a lot of time these days driving and he loved every second. Just him, his baby and a road that never ended. But this was something else. 

When they parked, Dean expected Sam to run out to meet Eileen, but instead he got out and calmly walked over to her. It seemed like she was waiting for them to arrive, she was sitting on her front porch. 

They greeted each other by signing hello, then they slowly moved into a hug. Dean never realized how small she was compared to his brother. 

‘I missed you so much,’ Sam signed.

‘Me too,’ Eileen signed back. 

The two of them moved to sit down on the porch, and Dean and Castiel thought it would be best to give them time to catch up. 

“So, watching over Sammy, huh?” Dean started.

“Yes, I was watching over you, too,” 

Dean laughed, “Yeah, great job of that. You saw how I died, right?”

“I’m well aware. I was going to intervene, but Jack stopped me. He could sense that you were ready to move on.” 

The pair had been leaning against the impala, but after a few moments of silence, Dean hopped up on the hood of his car, and motioned for Cas to follow. 

“Dean, I really am sorry for not meeting you sooner,”

“It’s alright, I get it. But where does this leave us?” 

“Are you referring to our relationship?”

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, Cas. It’s taken longer than I would have liked, but we’ve both made it clear of our feelings for each other. Does this make us boyfriends?” 

Cas smiled, “I’d like that. But I don't know if I’d make a good boyfriend since I’ve never been in a romantic relationship before,” 

Dean reached for Cas’s hand, “Well, I’ve never dated an angel before, so it’ll be new for both of us,” 

“Hey, lovebirds!” Sam called, “Why don’t you join us inside?” 

Dean rolled his eyes as he and Cas followed Sam and Eileen. Still holding hands. Castiel stretched out his rainbow wings without Dean’s knowledge, and wrapped them around his new boyfriend. 

Finally, everything was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I couldn't get the last shot of the series out of my head, so I wrote about it. I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
